Leonard & Penny - Moments we Missed
by lennyafterdark
Summary: A series of Leonard and Penny oneshots from different parts of the series. Lemon / Smut
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I wanted to write a Leonard and Penny fanfic as I absolutely love reading them but I don't think there are enough on this site. I plan to turn this into a series of one-shots based on missing scenes throughout the show (hence my extremely well thought out title) . Let me know what you think :-)**

 **Fair warning: not suitable for younger viewers.**

 _This story is set after Leonard and Penny leave Sheldon at the train station during 07x24, The Status Quo Combustion._

"I'm still kinda worried about Sheldon being on his own for so long." Leonard said as they climbed the stairs towards apartment 4A.

"Yeah, me too." Penny said. "But at least we'll finally have some time to ourselves" She offered in an attempt to comfort him.

"I hadn't even thought about that." Leonard replied, suddenly feeling a lot better about Sheldon's decision to leave.

Penny stood over the sink washing the dishes from their earlier meal. Leonard was flicking through Netflix trying to decide on a movie for them to watch. He eventually settled on Toy Story and went through to his room to grab the blue snuggie that Penny had gifted him many years before. She was already on the couch when he returned and he threw the blanket over them as he sat down, her head on his chest and her arm resting across his lower abdomen. Leonard's hand settled around her back gently holding onto her bottom. They lay there, on Sheldon's spot, without a care in the world.

Penny awoke about an hour later with no memory of falling asleep, she looked up at Leonard who was snoring lightly. The movie was still playing which indicated that she hadn't been sleeping for very long, as she focused her eyes back on the movie she noticed with a smile that Leonard had an erection. Though she was no stranger to his buddy that often joined him during nap time, she found herself becoming extremely aroused by the sight of the tent like shape beneath the blanket. She slowly moved her hand from it's resting place on his lower abdomen and began unbuttoning his jeans. Leonard usually didn't like being woken up but she had a feeling he would make an exception just this once. After one-handedly fiddling around with his zipper for a few minutes she finally undid his jeans and slipped her hand under his boxers. She slowly grabbed his shaft and began gently running her hand from the tip to the base, all while Leonard slept. She continued slowly, watching as his tip glistened with pre-cum. She loved pleasuring him almost as much as she loved receiving it, she heard a soft moan emit from his mouth as he stirred awake and realized what was happening. Penny began to sped up, pumping her hand up and down his long member as he leaned down to kiss her. Which didn't last long as she started to massage his balls and he broke the kiss to let out a loud moan. She gripped him tighter and pumped her fist even faster as she heard him moan again.

"Penny.. I'm... About... To... Ohhhhhhh" Leonard let himself go as an orgasm rippled through his body, shooting his load into his boxers.

After taking a few minutes to catch his breathe Leonard pulled Penny onto his lap and whispered "Your turn."

The feeling of Leonard's warm breath against her ear made Penny's hair stand on end and the throbbing between her legs intensify. She pulled him in for a kiss, her tongue begging for entrance to his mouth straight away. As their tongues danced together Penny began grinding her hips into Leonard's stomach begging for some form of release. Leonard decided his bedroom would be a more convenient place for what he was about to do to her. Finding strength he didn't know he had, he stood up with Penny's legs wrapped firmly around his waist, he sucked on her neck as he made his way towards the bedroom. When he finally reached his destination he put penny down on the bed and began to undo her jeans as she removed her top to reveal a stunningly sexy red lace bra with matching panties. Leonard removed what was left of his clothes and climbed on top of her, planting kisses from her neck all the way down her collar bone and then to her breasts. He removed her bra with ease and began sucking on her left breast, massaging the right with his hand. His tongue traced circles around her sensitive nipple before he pulled away and blew cold air on it, eliciting a slow moan from Penny. She tangled her fingers in his hair and gently pushed his head down, needing to feel him in her special place.

Leonard took the hint and started to trail a line of kisses down her stomach. He settled between her thighs and slowly licked up her folds, shocked at just how wet she was. Penny moaned again and tightened her grip on Leonard's hair. After a few glorious minutes of Leonard's tongue tracing patterns on her little bundle of nerves Penny could feel that she was close.

"Right there.. Please... Ohhhhh.. Don't stop... Leonard" The noises coming from Penny's mouth made Leonard instantly hard again, he adored the fact that he had the power to draw those noises from her.

As she began rocking up against his face Leonard stuck two fingers inside of Penny and begin pumping in and out in a 'come hither' motion. Her moans got louder as he sucked and licked with all the power he could muster. She suddenly erupted like a fountain, soaking Leonard's face and his sheets. She screamed bloody murder as she rode out her orgasm in absolute bliss.

"Wow!" Leonard laughed. "That's new." he couldn't believe what had just happened and couldn't help but feel oddly proud of himself.

He lay down beside Penny and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He watched for a few minutes as her chest heaved up and down while she caught her breath.

"I love you so much, Leonard" Penny breathed, more in love with him than she ever thought possible.

"I love you too, Penny. With all my heart" Leonard replied sincerely.

Maybe Sheldon being gone wasn't the worst thing in the word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me! I have tonnes of ideas for future chapters so I'll probably be posting very regularly so that I don't forget my ideas. Please feel free to review & let me know what you think! I'd also love to hear requests for scenes etc. Happy reading & thanks again. **

_This chapter is based on a comment Penny made in 08x13, The Anxiety Optimization, about Leonard thinking that there was nothing more fun than soaping Penny up in the shower._

Leonard & Penny were sitting on Penny's couch watching ' _The Bachelor_ ' after dinner. Leonard didn't particularly enjoy it but Penny insisted and he concluded that he was in no position to argue with the woman that endures endless hours of Star Wars on a regular basis. Once it ended Leonard got up off the couch, kissed Penny on the forehead and told her he was going to take a shower.

"Wait.." Penny said. A seductive smirk spread across her face like wildfire.

"Mind if I join you?"

"You wanna join me in the shower?" Leonard laughed, taken aback in the best way possible.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Penny questioned.

"Oh no" Leonard said, feeling himself get exited.

Leonard switched the shower on before turning to look at a very naked and very beautiful Penny. Her breasts almost seemed to defy gravity as Leonard stopped to take in every single inch of bare flesh and Penny did the exact same thing. Her eyes lapped up the sight of his naked body and she couldn't help but think how lucky she was. Leonard reached out a hand beckoning her into the shower. Penny grabbed the soap and handed it to Leonard.

"Would you do me the honor?" Penny asked, feeling the answer pressed up against her backside.

"Of course" Leonard whispered into her ear, his voice low and husky.

The soap smelled of peppermint adding to whole experience. Leonard started with her back and shoulders, gently massaging her as he went. He began to move down her back and around her hips, rubbing circles into her stomach. When he reached her breasts he warranted a moan from deep within her throat and she leaned her back on his chest, pressing harder into his erection. He rolled her nipples around between his fingers for a few seconds before he kissed her cheek and headed down towards her nether region. She spread her legs slightly in order for him to gain access. His soft hands slowly slid down past her belly button and in between her legs. Penny thought she was going to loose control as soon as she felt his index finger slowly rub circles on her bud.

"Leonard.. I want you.. Inside.." She said, afraid that she would finish too early.

With that Leonard bent her over, her hands resting on the front of the bath next to the faucet. He entered her gently at first as deep as he could get before coming almost all the way back out and entering again a little faster. Penny began to groan, reveling in the feeling of them being one. It was her favorite thing in the entire world. It didn't take long for him to ruin her train of thought as he reached under and began rubbing her soft spot while he continued thrusting into her. It was the first time they'd done something like this and Penny wanted to see his face. She asked him to stop as she quickly turned around, placing her right leg up against the edge of the bath and lining him up to her entrance, he entered her again as she put her arms around his neck. Leonard held her waist tightly as he looked into her mesmerizing green eyes, although her pupils were dilated so much the green was an almost non-existent rim around the black orbs that indicated she was enjoying herself as much as he was. The warmth of the shower combined with the heat of their bodies had caused the bathroom to steam up quite a bit.

"Oh.. God.. Penny!" Leonard yelled, feeling himself loosing control. He usually tried to hold off as long as possible but between the sight of penny soaking wet, the smell of peppermint surrounding him, the whole bathroom filled with steam and the rhythm that he and Penny had built up it was a miracle that he was still on his feet.

He continued to thrust until they both let themselves be swept away by the power of their orgasms. Penny held onto Leonard for dear life as her legs slowly turned to jelly.

They managed to make their way to the bed where they both collapsed into a pile of soaking wet naked limbs and fell into a blissful sleep wrapped in one anothers embrace.

 **So that's chapter 2 complete, I hope you all liked it! Don't forget to leave feedback, I'm all for constructive criticism as long as it's polite :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm going to try to start working on the length of my chapters as I feel they may be too short? Please let me know what you think, thanks :)**

 _This chapter is based on 05x23 The Launch Acceleration. Leonard and Penny decide they are ready to be intimate after 4 months of taking things slow during their reconciliation. Leonard then ruins the moment by proposing to Penny during sex._

"Just a heads up." Penny said in between kisses. "Since last time you saw me naked I got a cookie monster tattoo. Acceptable responses when you see it are awesome or nothing"

Leonard smiled, more than eager to see the tattoo. They continued kissing for a few minutes on the couch, both hungry for more. Penny swung her leg over Leonard's lap as she straddled his legs. He slid his hands under her t-shirt gently caressing her hips, he'd desperately missed the feeling of his skin on hers. She slowly rocked her hips against his, loving the feeling of him underneath her. Leonard was enjoying himself immensely as she began to grind harder and faster into him, although he knew that if this continued he would shoot him swimmers straight into his trousers.

"Uh Penny?" Leonard asked, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Penny purred, softly suckling on his neck.

"If you keep doing that I'm only going last another 3 seconds" he said with a hint of humor, despite the fact that he was being one hundred percent serious.

Penny got up from his lap, reached out a hand for him and led the way towards her bedroom. Leonard closed the door behind him and began undressing himself while penny did the same. She was impressed by the speed at which Leonard had taken his clothes off, not that she blamed him. She had missed being intimate with him more than she could put into words. Once they were both completely naked Penny hopped on the bed and pulled Leonard down on top of her, their hands roamed each others bodies as their tongues danced together. Leonard's excitement pressed against her thighs as she slowly spread her legs allowing them access to resume grinding against one another, this time naked. Penny understood what Leonard meant when he said he was afraid he would only last a few seconds as she felt his strong member rubbing up and down against her pink flesh. She felt almost intoxicated as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and slid her hands up into his chestnut curls, lightly tugging on them.

"Penny.. I need.. Condom" Leonard managed to choke out with his bottom lip between Penny's teeth.

He leaned back on his heels as Penny got up to grab the packet of condoms she kept in her bedside table. She quickly opened one, throwing the wrapper somewhere on her floor before jumping back onto the bed and skillfully rolling it around Leonard's length, planting a kiss on the side of his face as his breath hitched. Catching her off guard Leonard grabbed Penny's shoulders and flipped her onto the mattress, she spread her legs and he lined himself up at her already soaking entrance, he stared down at her as he entered her, enjoying the look on her face. He started off slow before she demanded that he speed up. He leaned down, relying on his forearms to hold him up as his mouth reconnected with Penny's. Knowing that he had very little upper body strength Penny decided to roll them over which Leonard was extremely grateful for. Once she was on top she gently sank down and began to ride him. He watched as her breasts bounced up and down in sync with her movements and before he realized what was happening his eyes began to roll back into his head and he screamed Penny's name as though saying it was his oxygen. His muscles locked together and he began to quiver uncontrollably as his orgasm hit him so intensely that he felt as though he was flying. Penny however remained unfinished, which didn't come as a shock to her, she had been expecting it after making him wait so long. She lay with him as he caught his breath which didn't take as long as she had initially thought.

"Oh my god you're amazing" Leonard complimented, separating Penny's legs and settling between them.

Penny replied with a moan as Leonard caressed her thighs and planted a kiss just above her clit. Slowly he ran his tongue from just below her entrance all the way up and over her

mound. He lapped up her juices as he spread her lips allowing his tongue to go to town on her. He began to trace the alphabet as he felt her fingers tug on his hair, willing him to continue. He stopped licking every couple of letters so that he could suck on her for a few minutes which was driving her insane. Hearing her yelling his name always turned Leonard on immensely and this time was no different. He switched from his tongue to his thumb and entered Penny once again, resulting in her shrieking his name along with a few choice words. It didn't take long for the fire that had been pooling in her lower abdomen to explode sending a ripple of pleasure through her bones.

"Holy crap!" Leonard yelled. Looking down at Penny as they shared an orgasm. It was overwhelming how much he loved her. "Marry me" he blurted out as she lay there on the bed in a state of complete pleasure.

"What?" she asked. It had taken a few moments for it to sink in. "Leonard we've only just gotten back together!" she yelled suddenly panicked at how quickly their relationship was moving.

She jumped up off the bed, grabbed a t-shirt from her floor and stormed into the living room.

"I'm sorry, I crossed a line" Leonard yelled after her, picking up the first item of clothing he had access to. Which, he noticed too late, was Penny's pink dressing gown.

"Who says something like that right in the middle of sex!?" she shouted back at him.

"I don't know, it was the heat of the moment! I'm sorry!" Leonard offered.

 **Well, there you have it. Chapter 3. I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, this chapter will be a little shorter as it will be separated into 2 or maybe 3 parts, a few different scenes from the same episode. I'll post the others as soon as they are complete. Please don't hesitate to request any scenes etc. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, happy reading!**

 _This chapter is set during 07x04 The Raiders Minimization in which Penny reads Leonard's mums book as part of her psychology class leading to Leonard becoming upset._

Leonard was growing increasingly irritated by Penny's questions about his mother's book while they made dinner. He already had to live through it once & didn't plan on re-living it any time soon. Once Penny began to question him about wearing his mother's bra and makeup he was done with the conversation.

"Can we stop talking about this now?" Leonard asked, his voice laced with annoyance.

"I'm sorry sweetie" Penny replied, noticing that Leonard was clearly irritated. "I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better".

"Well there's not" he blurted out.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Penny asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and gently sucking just below his earlobe.

"Then again, who am I to argue with a check plus student" Leonard replied, referencing Penny's recent homework assignment, as he caught on to what she meant about making him feel better.

She pulled him in for a kiss as she slid her left hand down between them and tenderly massaged the growing bulge between his legs. Leonard deepened the kiss and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted as he cupped her cheeks in his hands. Their tongues swirled together as Leonard started to grind against Penny's hand. She broke the kiss and sank to her knees, undoing Leonard's belt buckle before removing her own top. He leaned against the counter for support as his trousers lay around his ankles and Penny's hand continued to tease him through his boxers. He knew she was about to get serious when she stopped to tie her hair back. She hooked her fingers around the waistband of his boxers and watched his erection spring free as they fell on the floor alongside his jeans.

She held his penis gently as she dragged her tongue along the base and planted a wet kiss on the tip. She felt Leonard shiver beneath her touch as a moan escaped his lips. He grabbed onto her head when he felt her take him all the way into her mouth and gently tugged on her hair when he felt her tongue swirl around him. She replaced her mouth with her hand and sucked his balls into her mouth.

"Ohhhh Penny" Leonard stuttered as she worked her hands up and down, twisting her wrists as she went. "I'm.. Going to.. Cum" he yelled.

Penny's hand continued as she sucked his tip back into her mouth just as he exploded into the back of her throat. She swallowed and stood up to give him a kiss before heading back over to continue making dinner, leaving Leonard to pull up his trousers and announce his love for her.

 **My next chapter will be about Penny surprising Leonard at work during the same episode. Keep an eye out, I'll be posting it soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I decided to skip the chapter that I was going to write as I have a scene very similar in mind for later on but I hope you all enjoy this one. Also, a huge thanks to everyone that has reviewed, it makes me beyond happy knowing that you are enjoying this :)**

 _This chapter is also set during 07x04 The Raiders Minimization when Leonard walks in on Penny wearing lingerie, he begins to strip down as soon as he sees her but she is actually punishing him for taking advantage of her and is on Skype to his mother. This is my take on what happened once they hung up._

After what seemed like a lifetime of listening to his mother go on and on about why he "continues to involve her in his sex life" Leonard was desperate to go and make things right with Penny. He was overjoyed to see that she was still wearing the lingerie although she did not look impressed.

"Penny, listen I'm really sorr-" He began to say.

"I don't wanna hear it. Take off your clothes." she demanded.

Confused but not complaining, Leonard began to strip.

"Wha-" he started to question once he was fully nude.

"Shut up and sit on the bed" she commanded, interrupting him.

He had no clue what was going on when Penny crawled up onto the bed towards him, ensuring that he had a clear view of her breasts, and began to straddle him. Leonard could feel the blood rushing down into his shaft as she shoved her breasts into his face but he was so caught up in the moment that he didn't realize what was really happening until a "click" pulled him out of his trance and Penny got up from his lap.

"What the hell?" he questioned as he fought against the handcuffs that had his arms pinned to the bed above his head.

Penny stood at the foot of the bed and slowly removed the sexy purple top that was driving Leonard insane. His eyes were fixed on her as it dawned on him that she was still going to punish him for what he had done.

"Penny please don't" Leonard begged. His need for release had been building up since the moment he walked in the door and saw what she was wearing. He wasn't sure he could handle being teased.

Completely ignoring what he had just said, Penny chewed on her bottom lip as she allowed her hands to roam her body, eventually landing on her breasts as she stopped to play with them. Leonard could do absolutely nothing but watch as she rolled her nipples around between her fingertips, wanting nothing more than for his mouth to swap places with her fingers. He was becoming more aroused by the second, but with that came the frustrating need for release. Penny let out a slow, deep moan as her fingers continued to please her breasts, reveling in the fact that Leonard was both loving and hating it. Channeling the anger that she felt towards him she decided it was time to up the ante. After removing her panties she crawled back up onto the bed and spread Leonard's legs wide so that she could sit between them. She sat facing Leonard, her bum just between his knees. She spread her legs, placing a foot on either side of Leonard's thighs, allowing him a more than substantial view of her area. Leonard could see, even _smell_ just how wet she was but he could not touch her and it was driving him beyond insane. He watched as Penny sucked her middle and index fingers into her mouth and bucked his hips up involuntarily, unable to rid the thought of how good it would feel if he were to replace the fingers in her mouth. His penis was a mere foot from her entrance but, despite how hard he tried, he could not move. The sight of him struggling was turning Penny on immensely as she slid her hand down between her legs and started to rub circles on her bud.

"Ohhhh" they moaned in sync.

He ached to taste her, begging her like a five year old in a sweet shop. Eventually, she removed her fingers and stuck them in his mouth, suppressing a moan as he licked them clean while his eyes bore into her soul. Her need to feel Leonard inside of her quickly overtook her want for revenge as she reached up to unlock the handcuffs that prevented him from touching her.

The instant he was released he threw his lips against hers, unable to get enough of her. He grabbed her and flipped them around so that he was on top. It was so out of character for him to be so dominant and Penny was absolutely loving it. She let out a small shriek as he pounded into her, abandoning his usual 'ease in slowly' technique.

"Oh my god! You're so.. Ohhhhhh.. Amazing" she cried out.

It was so unbelievably sexy watching Leonard take control. She knew that she would be sore in the morning but that was a price worth paying given the immense pleasure she felt as Leonard slammed into her. By now they were both covered in a layer of sweat and Penny's hands were tangled in Leonard's hair. She called out that she was about to cum as he pounded her into oblivion. He let himself go when he felt her walls tighten around him and they lay there, a sweaty pile of heaving limps, feeling extremely content.

A few minutes passed in silence as they caught their breaths before Leonard realized he still hadn't apologized.

"I am really sorry about what I did know" he whispered. "I never meant to take advantage of you and I'll never do it again and I want you to know that I-"

Penny interrupted him with a kiss.

"Sweetie, you've more than redeemed yourself" She said as she burrowed her head into his chest and they both fell asleep.

 **The End.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm halfway through a couple of different chapters so they'll be coming as soon as they're finished. Once again, please let me know what you think! I love hearing everyone's opinions :)**

 _This chapter is based on 09x02 The Separation Oscillation in which Sheldon presents his wedding gift for Leonard and Penny; a weekend away in San Francisco, with Sheldon of course. This is my take on what happened during their weekend away._

Leonard, Penny and Sheldon arrived at the hotel with a few hours to spare until dinner. Sheldon had been researching restaurants and finally settled on one he liked. Penny headed over to the desk to check in while Leonard and Sheldon got their luggage together. When she returned they were in the middle of an argument.

"Oh please Leonard? Please take me?" Sheldon pleaded.

"Why can't you go on your own?" Leonard argued, wanting to spend some time with Penny before dinner.

"You know it's not safe for me to be alone in a place that I'm not familiar with." Sheldon replied.

He had been begging Leonard to accompany him to the train store in San Francisco, having heard it was one of the best. Leonard eventually gave in and reluctantly agreed to go. Penny, however, wasn't as easily convinced and she went up to their room to bathe before getting ready for the restaurant. She mentally picked out her outfit as she waiting for the bath to fill, planning a little something special for Leonard underneath.

Leonard returned a little over an hour later to find their hotel room empty.

"Penny?" he called out.

"In here" she yelled from the bathroom.

He headed towards the door and was greeted by the sight of Penny, doing her makeup, in the most stunningly sexy black lingerie set he'd ever laid eyes on he was so hypnotized by her beauty that he was left speechless for a moment. The way it highlighted her curves completely took his breath away. He gazed at his wife with nothing but pure love.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Penny laughed.

"I-.. You-.. Wow" He mustered.

He stood moved behind her and planted soft kisses on her shoulder as she applied the finishing touches to her makeup. She turned around and planted a kiss on his lips before reminding him that Sheldon would be arriving soon to collect them for dinner. Penny left the bathroom to go locate her dress as Leonard quickly jumped into the shower.

"Zip me up?" she asked Leonard once he was out of the shower and dressed.

He stood behind her and gently pulled the zip up, cheekily grabbing onto her bottom once he was done. She turned around and pulled him in for a kiss.

Leonard was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, a white shirt and a black suit jacket. He looked extremely handsome. Penny was wearing a little black dress that clung to her figure in all the right places.

"You look amazing." Leonard said in between kisses.

"You're not looking too bad yourself" she replied. Feeling him smile up against her mouth.

Penny ran her tongue along Leonard's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The kiss quickly became heated as they moved to sit on the bed, their tongues battled against one another, desperate for more. Penny could feel the familiar heat building up inside of her and it was visible that Leonard felt the same. His palm was greedily running up and down the outside of her bare thigh as she started kissing along his jawline and down towards his neck. She climbed up onto his lap as he pushed her dress just above her waist, allowing her to straddle him. Leonard's hands glided further up her dress so that he was holding onto her hips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Penny loved when he held her so close, despite the fact that Leonard wasn't the biggest of people, it was the only place in the entire world that she felt completely safe. She could feel the pulsing between her legs growing stronger as Leonard deepened the kiss. Almost as though he had read her mind, Leonard reached down between them and placed his hand firmly between her legs, over her panties, and began to slowly rub up and down. She moaned into his mouth, loving the feeling of his pressed up against her. Feeling Leonard straining against his trousers, Penny reached down to undo his belt buckle until -

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Leonard and Penny?"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Leonard and Penny?"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Leonard and Penny?"

They were both torn from their bubble as Sheldon's knocks sounded throughout the room. They pulled away both flushed and both extremely frustrated.

"Eugh! Damn it" Penny cussed. "Just a minute Sheldon!" She yelled as she and Leonard attempted to get themselves together.

Despite the frustration that they both felt, they had to give it to Sheldon. He had chosen an exceptional restaurant, but for Leonard and Penny it was one of the longest meals they'd ever had.

"What shall we order for dessert?" Sheldon asked as the waiter cleared their table.

Penny was in absolutely no mood to sit through yet another course as she put her hand on the inside of Leonard's thigh under the table and squeezed.

"Um, you know I'm not really feeling too good, I kinda just wanna go lie down" Leonard lied.

"Oh, well alright then" Sheldon replied, completely oblivious to what was really going on.

Once they had paid for their food they headed back to the hotel. It took them around fifteen minutes to walk the distance to the hotel. It had gotten a lot colder than it was when they had first arrived. Leonard offered Penny his jacket which she graciously accepted, basking in the smell of his cologne the rest of the way back. Once they arrived in the lobby Sheldon excused himself, announcing that he had a video call scheduled with Amy.

Leonard and Penny all but ran up to their room to continue where they left off. Once the door was locked behind them Leonard pinned Penny up against it and stuck his knee between her thighs. His mouth crashed onto hers and their tongues fought for dominance. Her hands reached up to play with his curls while he let his hungrily roam around her waist. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it gently. Penny kicked her heels off to the side without breaking their position. With a few inches knocked off her height she was able to grind on Leonard's thigh in an attempt to ease some of the tension between her legs. Leonard released her lip from his mouth and slid down onto his knees before Penny, pulling her panties down and throwing them somewhere near her shoes. He lifted her right thigh and placed it over his shoulder. He could almost feel the heat coming from her which make him grow even more aroused. She gripped onto his hair and moaned when she felt his tongue begin to swirl around her. Pulling even tighter when she felt his fingers enter her.

"Oh my god!" She yelled as he continued.

She was soaking wet as Leonard pumped his fingers in and out, speeding up when he felt her walls start to clamp down on him. She screamed his name up at the ceiling before her supporting leg gave in and she slid down the door landing face to face with Leonard. She pressed her forehead against his, taking a moment to catch her breath. Leonard helped her to her feet as they began to strip before getting into bed. Once he was completely nude Leonard climbed under the covers and waited for penny. She immediately jumped up onto his lap and began working on him with her hands before lining him up at her entrance and sinking down onto him. She slowly came back up, taking him almost all the way out before sinking back down again. Leonard watched as his wife rode him, wondering how on earth he got so lucky. He had everything that he had ever wanted since the first time he had laid eyes on her 9 years ago. Leonard watched her breasts bounce up and down in sync with her movements. She began to scream again as he repeatedly hit her g-spot.

"Oh god Penny.. I'm close!" Leonard called out while he gripped her hips.

Penny began rubbing herself while they both called out one anothers names. They gave in together as they were swept up with the pleasure. In that moment they were the only two in the world. Penny continued riding him until they were both completely done, she collapsed onto Leonard's chest as her vision faded to black. Leonard took in the smell of her hair as he held onto her lower back. Their chests heaved together as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been really really busy! Don't forget to review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm not sure if I need to say this or not but I obviously don't own these characters, all credit goes to The Big Bang Theory. This chapter is early on Leonard and Penny which I actually found a little harder as they were a lot younger but I hope I was able to capture their personalities.**

 **This chapter was requested by ILoveLeonardPenny. Enjoy :)**

 _This chapter is based on 03x19 The Wheaton Recurrence. In this episode Leonard tells Penny he loves her straight after sex which completely overwhelms her. I'll be writing about the events leading up to Leonard dropping the L bomb._

Leonard lay in Penny's bed waiting for her to join him. He loved the nights that they spent together at her apartment. He listened as she filled up a glass of water in the kitchen and headed into the bedroom. Leonard could tell straight away from the look in her eyes that she was in the mood. She put her glass down on her bedside table and removed her clothes before hopping up onto the bed. Leonard hadn't been expecting for them to have sex tonight but he wasn't about to complain. She gave him a quick kiss before pulling back the covers and hooking her fingers into the waistband of his boxers. Leonard lifted his bottom up off the mattress allowing her to remove them. She watched as his penis sprang to life in her hand and she placed a kiss on the tip. She held him lightly, slowly moving her hand up and down his length as she swirled her tongue around the top. She gripped him tighter and took him further into her mouth as he groaned in pleasure. It took all the willpower he had to not let himself go right there and then. He wanted to enjoy it but penny was extremely gifted in the BJ department and it wasn't long until he was loosing himself. He warned her that he was about to finish but she kept sucking until he was completely done, swallowing everything that he had to offer. She lay beside him for a minute waiting for him to recover. As soon as he was able to think straight he pulled penny in for a kiss as he reached down between her legs and rubbed her sweet spot for a few minutes until she was wet enough for him to slip his index finger in. She moaned into his mouth as he slipped another finger in and began pumping in and out. Her moans always turned him on beyond words.

"Leonard... I need you.." She called out.

She spread her legs for him as he quickly jumped off the bed to grab a condom.

"What are you doing?" Penny asked, watching him fiddle with the wrapper.

"Sorry" he said "I can't get it open."

"Bring it here" She told him.

He handed it to her and she expertly ripped the packet open & rolled it along his length. Leonard settled in between her thighs and slowly slid into her.

"Ohhhhhh" they moaned together.

Leonard sped up as he began to thrust a little harder into her. He used his thumb to simulate her clit, worried that he would finish before her. Penny called his name as he watched her face react to what he was doing to her body. Penny's moans got louder as Leonard felt himself getting close. He gave it all he had as he pounded into her, knocking them both straight into an orgasm. He collapsed beside her, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Having a little trouble there?" Penny asked, amused by how exhausted he was.

"If my PE teacher had told me this is what i was training for I would've tried a lot harder" he laughed.

"Do or do not. There is no try." she said, watching the joy in his face as he realized what she had just said.

"Did you just quote Star Wars?!" he asked, completely blown away.

"I believe I quoted Empire Strikes Back." Penny replied, running her finger along his chest.

Leonard grabbed her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss, feeling happier than he ever had before. He pulled away and gazed into her eyes.

"I love you, Penny." he said.

 **I didn't want to write what happens after he tells her how he feels as it still hurts my heart a little lol! I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will be coming at some point tomorrow :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, happy reading :)**

 _This chapter is set during 06x03 The Higgs Boson Observation. It is based on the scene where Alex, Sheldon's new assistant, meets Penny in apartment 4A. Penny is already unhappy with Alex because she previously saw her flirting with Leonard. When Alex begins speaking to Penny about Leonard, Penny grabs his hand and takes him into her apartment, telling him that her "limbic system wants to take his pants off"._

"Hey, what's going on?" Leonard asked once Penny's door was safely locked behind them.

She answered him with a kiss as they maneuvered over to the couch with their mouths still connected. Penny threw him down onto it and lay down on top of him. Her breasts pressed tightly to his chest as she began grinding down onto him and forcefully sucking on his neck - making sure she left her mark as a reminder to Alex that he belonged to her and only her. Knowing that someone else was interested in Leonard suddenly made Penny extremely protective of him. He was her nerd.

She sat back on his thighs and removed her shirt and bra before undoing his belt buckle, the button on his trousers and then his zipper. She pulled back his boxers and grabbed his, by now, fully erect member. Leonard gazed up at her, wanting nothing more than to tell her how much he loved her but after the last time he knew it was better for them if he didn't. His thoughts quickly turned to mush as Penny spat in her hand and began twisting her wrist slowly up and down his length. He watched as her left hand reached up to play with her breast.

"Ohhh Penny" he groaned. Her eyes remained locked on his as she seductively chewed on her bottom lip.

His gaze drifted down to her breasts as he watched her roll her nipple around between her middle and index finger. His chest tightened and he began to pant, calling her name with each breath. His hips began to buck upwards into her hand as she gripped him tighter. The muscles in his stomach clenched and Penny began rocking up against him, growing more aroused with each breath he took.

"Penny.. Oh god.. I'm about to-.. OHHHHH" he yelled as Penny continued working on him with her hands. His balls tightened and he shot his load all over Penny's hand and his shirt.

She climbed up off him and held her hand out, beckoning him to the bedroom. Once there, Leonard removed his dirty shirt and trousers, throwing them off to the side as he climbed on top of Penny. By now she was desperate to feel his touch and while she would never admit it out loud, she was the tiniest bit thankful that Alex had shown interest in Leonard as it make her realize just how much he truly meant to her. She watched as he ran his hands along her sides and up and over to her breasts. She bucked her hips up into his stomach, not wanting him to waste any time. He took the hint and reached down to unbutton her jeans. He removed them, along with her panties and tossed them off somewhere on the floor to join his clothes. He trailed a line of kisses all the way down her torso as he stared up at her face. She closed her eyes and a moan escaped her lips when she felt Leonard's heavy breath hitting her center. He paused to admire her for a moment before running a finger through her folds. He could almost see her heart beating between her legs, she was soaking wet. He placed a kiss on her extremely swollen clit before sucking it into his mouth.

"Mmmmmm" she groaned as her hands fisted the covers beside her.

Leonard had to hold her hips down as her back involuntarily arched off the bed and she writhed beneath him. She screamed for him to continue as he began flicking her with his tongue.

"OH MY GOD YES" she cried out, locking Leonard's head between her thighs.

His tongue licked in tight circles as his mouth sucked on her. He entered two fingers and rapidly began pumping in and out of her, throwing her straight into an earth shattering orgasm. She screamed out so loudly that Leonard was worried Sheldon would hear and use his emergency key.

He lay down beside her, pulling her head onto his chest to allow her to catch her breath but to his surprise she immediately straddled him, pressing her breasts up against his chest and reach down between them to line him up at her entrance. She gently sucked just below his left earlobe as he thrust up into her lovingly. She admired the deep purple mark that she had left on his neck previously, smirking against his skin as she pictured him having to walk around with it for the next few days.

"You're amazing" she panted. Leonard giggled as her breath tickled his ear.

She slid up and down on him a few times, taking a moment to adjust to his size. Penny let out a gasp as she began to speed up and Leonard began to thrust up into her. They called out in unison as the pleasure began to overtake their bodies. Leonard flipped them around so that he was on his knees. Penny quickly flipped herself back around so that she was facing away from him, also on her knees. She bent over to allow him access and called out when she felt him re-enter.

"Ohhhhh right there!.. Yes... Leonard... Yes!" she gasped.

He hammered into her from behind holding firmly onto her hips. He could feel his stomach begin to tighten once again and prayed that Penny was close too. She reached down between them to rub circles on herself as her walls began to pulse around Leonard, forcing him to loose any scrap of control that he had left.

"God that was amazing" he said as he lay his head down on Penny's pillow.

"Yeah" she smiled, still in a complete daze.

Roughly half an hour later Leonard and Penny were fully clothed and headed back to apartment 4A just before their dinner arrived.

"Good lord Leonard! What happened to your neck?!" Sheldon called out as he and Alex were tidying away the papers that they had been looking through.

Penny caught Leonard's eye and winked, playfully biting the right side of her bottom lip.

 **Well, I hope you all liked it. Please don't forget to review :)**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys, just a quick note to say a huge thanks to everyone that has taken the time to read & review my story so far, it really means a lot. I'm a little stuck for scenes right now as there are so many so please feel free to request any scenes that you would like to see included and I'll be sure to write them. Please keep reviewing, I hope you all have a great day & thanks again! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry this took so long. I have like 5 different chapters that I'm currently writing but I can't seem to finish them. I hope you all enjoy :)**

 _This chapter isn't based on anything in particular. It's just an idea that popped into my head the other day. Set at some point during season 9._

Leonard, Sheldon and Penny were sat on the couch watching some directors commentary version of a film that Penny had absolutely no interest in. She and Leonard were sitting on the right side of the couch while Sheldon sat contently in his spot. It had only been half an hour but Penny was bored out of her mind and she knew it still had at least another hour and a half to go. She lay cuddled into Leonard's side with a blanket draped over them both. She knew of only one way to get herself out of watching the rest of the movie but it was risky, especially with Sheldon sat right next to them. Deciding to take the risk Penny slowly moved her hand from it's place on Leonard's thigh, running it all the way up and over his crotch. A gurgling noise erupted from his throat the second he felt her hand on him.

"Leonard, will you be quiet ?!" Sheldon demanded.

"Sor.. Sorry" he said before staring at Penny in disbelief.

She looked up at him as she slowly, slowly unzipped his jeans and flirtatiously licked her lips. She could feel him growing harder beneath her touch and quietly giggled at his reaction. She adored how excited he got when she surprised him. He'd never had anyone to spoil him before her which made her both sad and happy. She was sad that he'd never been treated the way he deserved but also extremely happy that she was able to show him how amazing he was. Leonard tried and failed to turn his focus back to the TV as he felt Penny's hand slip beneath his waistband and grab onto him. He wanted to call out her name, or kiss her, or something. But Sheldon was extremely close them, he was completely oblivious to what was going on beneath the sheet right next to him, but he was still extremely close. Leonard swallowed harshly as he tried to keep himself from calling out as Penny's hand worked on him. He couldn't believe that Penny was currently giving him a handjob in the middle of their living room, RIGHT next to an oblivious Sheldon. He put his fist in his mouth as he felt himself nearing the edge. Penny's hand pumped up and down, speeding up when she noticed him put his fist into his mouth. She felt his stomach clench as he let himself go, cumming all over himself and Penny's hand. He sat noticeably gasping for air.

"Leonard! I cannot hear the television over your failed attempt at breathing. For heavens sake go and get your inhaler!" Sheldon called, irritated by how loud Leonard was breathing.

"Uhh.. I think Penny and I are going to go to bed now.. Goodnight." Leonard told Sheldon.

He stood up and held out his hand for Penny, planning to reward her for what she had just done. Penny immediately took his hand and they all but ran to Leonard's bedroom.

"Oh my god! That was amazing!" Leonard told her, laughing.

She answered him with a kiss as they fell onto the bed.

"Mmm... I love you" she said against his lips.

"I love you" He replied.

They stripped down as Penny lay on top of him and their tongues began to battle against once another. Leonard reached down and grabbed both of her thighs, pulling her up towards him. Penny complied, crawling upwards until she was hovering over his face. She gasped when she felt his lips on her. He had the softest lips in the world, and when he kissed her _there_ she felt as though she was melting. Leonard wrapped his arms around Penny' thighs as his tongue slowly licked up her folds. God, he could do this forever. He loved everything about Penny. The way she tasted, the way she smelled, the way she called his name. Everything. Penny grabbed onto the headboard and screamed as she felt his tongue circle her. She continued to scream for a good few minutes as she rode his face and held onto the headboard for dear life.

"OH MY GOD LEONARD!" she called out as she reached her orgasm.

Leonard continued to suck and lick while he held her in place and she came all over his face.

Suddenly the door burst open

"Are you alright!?" Sheldon yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL" Leonard called back, flipping Penny over to cover her with his own body.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.. It's just... She was screaming.. I thought something was wrong... I'm sorry" Sheldon stammered like a deer caught in headlights. He quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh my god" Penny said, covering her face with a pillow, completely mortified.

Sheldon had scared them so much that they decided it was best if they just went to sleep. They got under the covers and cuddled in, still naked. It took Penny a while to get her heart rate under control as it was still pounding from both her orgasm and Sheldon's interruption but they eventually fell asleep.

 **Next chapter will be up as soon as its finished. Don't forget to review :) x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in so long, I've been crazy busy but I'm back now! I have the next few chapters finished and ready to post, I hope you all enjoy :)**

 _This chapter is loosely based on 10x02 in which the guys are working on a project for the military however in this chapter Leonard will be the only one busy with the project._

Penny lay on the sofa, flicking through the channels trying to settle on something to watch. Her head was resting in Sheldon's spot, he had gone over to Amy's for date night, so she was safe from the constant badgering that usually accompanied her sitting in that particular seat. Things were getting pretty serious between Sheldon and Amy; He had agreed that once every month he would spend the night at Amy's apartment, which was a huge deal for him. It's not like they were, as Sheldon put it, "having coitus" or anything but it was still a massive step forward. Penny smiled to herself as she thought about how far Sheldon had come since she met him, but not far enough that he was okay with her laying in his spot, which is why the nights that he spent with Amy were a blessing for both herself and Leonard.

She glanced over at her husband who was typing away frantically on his laptop and taking notes on a piece of paper that lay next to him. He had been working non-stop for the past two weeks on some big project that Penny didn't quite understand. He hadn't been sleeping properly, he stayed awake tossing and turning all night. He was barely eating and spent all his time either at work or glued to his desk. She watched as he began scribbling over whatever he had just written down. He threw his pencil away and put his head in his hands. He had been sitting at that desk, without a break, since 4pm. Penny decided enough was enough.

She swung her legs round so that she was sitting up and pulled a pillow onto her lap.

"Hey" she said softly. "Come here." she patted the pillow, gesturing for him to come and lay down.

"God! Can't you see I'm busy?!" he snapped at her. He quickly realized what he had done as he spun his chair around. "Penny- I'm, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"You've been sitting there for almost 6 hours. Come here." She demanded.

"But-" he began to argue.

"Come here." she cut him off.

Defeated, Leonard got up from his desk and made his way over to the sofa. He collapsed down onto it, resting his head on the pillow sitting on Penny's lap, he lay facing her stomach.

"Penny I'm really sorr-" he began.

"Shhh" she silenced him. "Don't worry about it" she said softly.

She reached down to gently play with his curls as he lay, his eyes slowly getting heavier and heavier until he fell asleep. Penny eventually settled on a movie to watch but was distracted by how adorable Leonard looked. She hadn't seen him look this peaceful for weeks, she watched as his chest continued to rise and fall. She stared at his eyes, even closed they were beautiful. She stared at his nose, his hair, his everything. She was so in love with him. She gently stroked her thumb over his lips. God, his lips. They were so soft, she could kiss them forever. And not to mention the tongue that lay just behind them. She LOVED his tongue, or rather, what it did to her. They hadn't been intimate for almost two weeks. TWO LONG WEEKS. She could feel herself becoming more and more aroused as she studied his face. She wanted nothing more than to tear off all of his clothes and take him right there, but she knew he had to sleep. She reluctantly turned her focus back to the television and continued to watch her movie as he slept. It was nearing 1am when the movie finally ended and Leonard was still sound asleep on Penny's lap. She hated to wake him but she desperately had to pee and she thought it was best if they both moved to the bed.

"Leonard, sweetie" she said as she softly stroked his face. "You need to wake up, let's go to bed." it took a few minutes from him to awaken as he slowly opened his eyes to look up at his beautiful wife. God, he loved her.

Neither of them wanted to move from their spot on the sofa but Penny was dangerously close to wetting herself. Leonard laughed as he watched her run to the bathroom and he followed close behind to go brush his teeth. They would usually go over to Penny's apartment but Sheldon was gone for the night so they decided to stay where they were.

Penny removed her clothes and tossed on one of Leonard's t-shirts as she jumped into bed while Leonard stripped down to his boxers and climbed in beside her. She lay with her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer to him. Leonard looked down at her face as she snuggled into him. This was his favorite place in the entire world, he could lay with Penny forever and never, ever get tired of it. He'd never experienced this type of love until he met her. His home wasn't a place, it was Penny.

Leonard drifted off to sleep, for the first time in a long time, without thinking about work.

Penny woke before the alarm clock went off the next morning. They had shifted during the night and Leonard was now spooning her. She smiled as she felt his "morning friend" pressed up against her back. She turned around to face him and planted a soft kiss on his lips which was met with a smile as he began to wake up.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Mmmm.. Hey" he said as he stretched.

She gave him a few moments to wake up before she attached his mouth to hers again. She pulled away after a few minutes to look into his eyes before resuming. Leonard ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted immediately. He was completely taken aback by how eager she was but he wasn't about to complain. He hadn't realized how much he had missed this the past few weeks. His train of thought vanished quickly when Penny swung her leg over to straddle him without breaking the kiss. He could feel the heat radiating from her center onto his lower abdomen as he became even harder than before. Leonard moved his hands from her face and down to squeeze her bottom as she moaned into his mouth. Their lips continued to dance together for a few more minutes until Penny, desperate to ease the pounding between her legs, began to grind down onto Leonard's bulge and they separated as she let out a small scream. She had never hated his boxers more than she did right now. Leonard could feel how wet his she was as she continued to grind on his lower abdomen.

"Leonard.. I need.. You" she gasped as she reached down to grab the waistband of his boxers.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP BEEP…**

The alarm sounded throughout the room as they were torn from their bubble. Penny reached over and yanked it from the bedside table before throwing it across the room. She leaned down to connect their mouths once more.

"

Penny I need.. to go.. to work" Leonard said between kisses.

"No you don't.. Stay here.. With me" she begged.

It took all the strength he could muster to pull away from Penny. He flipped her over and repeated that he had to go to work before kissing her on the forehead and headed to the kitchen to make coffee.

Penny was filled with rage and frustration as she jumped up and chased him to the kitchen.

"Please don't go, call in sick or something!" she called as she rushed after him.

"I wish I could, I really do!" Leonard replied as he rushed away from her to put his clothes on, he was thankful that he'd laid them out the night before as Penny was about to make him late - something he really couldn't afford to happen.

She followed him around the apartment, continually begging for him to stay at home and finish what they started but to no avail. Leonard planted another kiss on her forehead before rushing out the door, coffee in hand, leaving Penny high and dry. Well, dry isn't exactly the correct word to use in this situation.

Once he was safely in his car, Leonard mentally kicked himself for walking out on Penny. He could still feel the heat radiating from her and onto his stomach. He could still smell her arousal. He hated leaving her but he knew that he had to turn all his attention back to his work, and so he did.

After a _loooooooong_ day at work penny arrived home at apartment 4B. She wasted no time quickly dumping her bag at the door and headed to the shower to prepare for the night. She was determined to finish what they had started this morning- and this time she wasn't taking no for an answer. After she had successfully shaved, washed her hair and cleaned herself up she headed into her room to get ready. It was nearing 5pm so she had a little over an hour until Leonard was expected home.

At 5.55pm Penny stood in front of the mirror admiring her freshly curled hair, newly applied makeup and brand new light pink lace lingerie. She looked good. Really good. The pink lace highlighted her lightly tanned skin perfectly, she kept her makeup simple so as not to draw attention away from her outfit but it still looked amazing.

"Oh crap" she muttered to herself realizing she had almost forgotten one of the most important parts of her ensemble. Her Heels.

She quickly grabbed her sparkling silver stilettos and slipped them on before stopping at the mirror for one last glance. Man, her legs looked good. She felt beautiful and sexy and confident and she knew Leonard was going to love it.

After readjusting her position on the sofa multiple times, she waited… and waited… and waited. It was 6:25 and still no sign of Leonard.

Meanwhile, across the hall in apartment 4A, Leonard was sitting at his desk working away.

"Leonard, aren't you going to tell Penny that we're home?" Sheldon questioned him.

"Uh.. What.. Oh um yeah, as soon as I finish this" he replied distractedly as he turned his focus back to the computer.

Back in apartment 4B, Penny reached over to her grab her bag which she had previously tossed aside. She rummaged around until she found her phone and immediately called Leonard. No answer. Getting a little worried, she grabbed a coat from her bedroom and headed across the hall to see if Sheldon was home yet.

"Sheld- Oh hey, I was just looking for you" she said, seeing Leonard sitting at his desk as soon as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry, I meant to tell you I was over here but I got caught up with-" he was cut off as Penny dropped her coat to the floor. "W-Woah" was all he could muster.

She walked over slowly, making sure she kept eye contact with him as she bent down, ensuring he had a clear view of her assets as she spun his chair around and she sat down on his lap, straddling him.

"Uhm.. Penny.. We-" Leonard began to say.

"Shhhhhh" Penny cut in, grinding down onto his lap as she wrapped her hand around the back of his head and gently pushed it into her chest.

"Penny.. Stop.." Leonard said, pulling his head away. "We can't-"

"Screw you!" Penny yelled, getting up from his lap. "Two weeks! Two weeks I've been trying to get your attention and for two weeks you've been pushing me away for your stupid work!" she continued.

"No! That's not why-" Leonard began.

"Leonard? What's with all the yelli- AHHHHHH" Sheldon screamed as he was met with an almost naked Penny standing in the livingroom. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He called out as he backed away into his bedroom with his hands covering his eyes.

Penny, completely mortified, picked her coat up from the floor and stormed out of the apartment without saying a word to Leonard, who got up immediately and ran after her.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted at him.

"Penny! Why are you mad?! I was trying to warn you about Sheldon!" he shouted straight back.

"I'm not mad about Sheldon! I'm mad that you've been ignoring me for the past few weeks for your stupid project!" she continued.

"Stop calling it stupid!" Leonard yelled. "You know that my work is important and sometimes I have to put it first! It's not my decision, I thought you'd know that by now!" he said, matching Penny's level of frustration.

"I do know that!" she continued to shout as she walked closer to him. Leonard was completely distracted by her outfit. She looked so beautiful and sexy and he wasn't sure he could keep his hands off her for much longer. "But it doesn't make it any easier! I wish you'd understand that-"

Before she could continue, Leonard's mouth was attached to hers .She pulled away, momentarily shocked, before joining again and their tongues began to fight for dominance. She grabbed his collar and pushed him backwards into the door before he flipped them around and grabbed the underside of her thighs, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

"Bed. Now" Penny demanded.

Leonard complied immediately, throwing her down onto the bed before undressing faster than he ever had in his entire life. He quickly climbed on top of Penny, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head as he brought his lips back down onto hers. Penny very rarely saw this dominant side of her husband but she loved it. While she usually preferred to be the dominant one, it was extremely hot to see Leonard take out his frustrations during sex. He would never ever be rough enough to actually hurt her, but Penny enjoyed him taking control. She gasped loudly when she felt his thumb on her clit. She bit down on his bottom lip as he slipped two fingers inside of her, keeping her arms pinned above her head with his free hand.

"Fuckkkkkkk" She moaned as he began to pump a his fingers in and out, while his thumb continued to rub circles on her clit.

Penny almost lost it right then when she felt Leonard's mouth move down to suck on her neck.

"Let go baby" Leonard told her, increasing the pressure on her clit.

She screamed as she lost herself, her vision nothing more than a stream of colors.

"Woah. That was... Woah" she told Leonard as soon as she could talk again.

Penny smiled as she felt Leonard's rock hard erection pressed against her thigh.

"What do you say we take care of this" She whispered, gently running her hand along the tent that had formed in his boxers. He answered with a groan as he began to grind up into her hand.

"You like that huh?" Penny asked, slowly slipping her fingers under his waistband and pulling his boxers down before tossing them off somewhere behind her. His erection sprang free as Penny climbed on top of him. He let out a low groan as she grasped his member and ran it through her folds a few times before slowly sinking down onto him.

"Ohhhhhhhh" they uttered simultaneously.

After taking a few moments to adjust, Penny began rocking her hips, speeding up as she felt Leonard's hands squeeze her bottom.

"God… You are… Amazing" Leonard gasped as she continued to ride him.

Placing her hands on his chest for support Penny, in a painfully slow manor, rolled her hips forward until Leonard was almost all the way out before quickly sinking down as they both screamed in pleasure. Sensing that she was getting a little tired, Leonard grabbed her hips and began thrusting up into her as she continued to call his name. It was only a matter of minutes before she collapsed onto his chest, and they lay in a state of bliss for a while before eventually falling asleep, still joined together.

 **I tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for my absence. Let me know what you all thought! 5 reviews = new chapter. Thank you guys so much :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Enjoy!**

 _This chapter is based on 10x07 The Veracity Elasticity, in which Sheldon dreams about Leonard and Penny turning his room into a sex dungeon._

"Wait wait wait.. You had a _sex_ dream about us?!" Penny exclaimed over coffee the next morning.

"Of course not. That's preposterous!" Sheldon replied. "I am simply saying that I do not, under any circumstances, want you to turn my room into a dungeon, or anything else, for your own personal use. Coital or otherwise." he scoffed.

"Damn it! There go our plans." Penny smiled, lightly poking Leonard in the arm. "And I was so looking forward to having our own personal sex dungeon." She said with a wink.

Leonard's mind had been elsewhere ever since Sheldon had described the tight, red corset and black booty shorts that his wife had been wearing in his dream. He was momentarily annoyed that his roommate was dreaming about his wife wearing a corset but he knew that it was completely innocent. His mouth grew dry as the image of Penny in the aforementioned outfit was ingrained into his mind.

"Heelllooooo? Earth to Leonard" Penny teased, snapping him out of his daydream. He cleared his throat and laughed.

"Oh, sorry." He said, praying that no one would notice the semi-erection that had formed beneath his dressing gown.

They had agreed that each weekend Sheldon and Amy would come over to apartment 4A and the four of them would eat breakfast together, so that's exactly what they were doing. Unbeknownst to Leonard, Penny was fully aware of his current predicament and had every intention to tease him at the table.

As the four of them began to tuck into their waffles, Sheldon babbling on about Star Wars or Trek or something involving space, Penny "accidentally" dropped her fork onto the floor.

"Oh for heavens sake Penny! Will you please be more careful!" Sheldon yelled before continuing his conversation, completely unaware that no one was listening to him.

Amy was falling asleep into her plate, due to Sheldon keeping her awake for most of the night following his dream and Leonard was in his own world, unable to get the image of his wife out of his brain.

As Penny reached down to pick up her fork, she ran her hand from Leonard's knee, up and over his bulge, causing him to jump as she quickly retrieved her fork and climbed back into her seat, suppressing a giggle. She knew exactly what was on her husband's mind as he'd gone quiet the moment Sheldon had mentioned his dream.

She watched as the bulge between his legs grew, finding it extremely entertaining. She moved her arm under the table, carefully slipped it under the flap of his dressing gown and subtlety began running her fingers lightly over him. He almost spat out his orange juice as he stared at her, his eyes filled with panic, unable to say anything due the guests sitting right across from them. Penny stared straight back, slowly running her tongue over her lips before gently biting down on her bottom lip. She loved to tease him.

Leonard tried to suppress his moans as Penny gently raked her nails over his now fully erect as penis through his boxers. It took all of his willpower to not grab her and run into the bedroom to have his way with her. A few minutes passed and he was straining so hard against his boxers he was worried the seam would rip. He involuntarily began rocking his hips up against Penny's hand, hinting for her to apply more pressure. To his horror, she immediately stopped stroking him and removed her hand from between his legs.

"Would anyone like seconds?" She called out to the group.

"WHAT?! NO!" Leonard yelled, before realizing what he was doing.

"It's okay sweetie, you don't have to have any" Penny told him. "Sheldon? Amy? Anything for you guys?"she continued, knowing that Leonard was going crazy.

"Thank you Penny, but we really should be heading back" Sheldon replied, before taking Amy's hand and making his way back to apartment 4B.

"Why!? Why would you do that!?" Leonard half yelled as soon as the door was safely closed behind Sheldon and Amy.

"Well.. I figured you might need a little assistance, you know, since you were imagining me in Sheldon's dream" Penny teased, outing him.

She stood behind his chair, wrapping her hands around his waist before placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah. That's right. I know exactly what you were thinking about." She whispered seductively as her hand made it's way back down to where it had been previously.

"I- oohhhhhhh" Leonard groaned as he felt Penny's hand between his legs.

"I'm sorry" he managed to get out.

"Don't be sorry" she told him, slowly untying his robe and letting it fall to the floor. "It's kinda hot seeing you get yourself all riled up"

Leonard's breath caught in his throat as Penny slipped her hand under his waistband and grasped him, tightly. She slowly kissed down as neck as she began pumping her hand up and down around his shaft. Leonard reached one hand behind him to hold her head and his other gripped onto the table, making sure he didn't fall off his stool. He rested his head on her chest as she continued to suck on his neck. Penny ran her thumb over his tip each time her fist pumped up, causing Leonard to call her name and thrust up into her hand. He could feel the familiar ball of fire pooling in the pit of his stomach. He was so close but, for the second time that morning, Penny stopped, leaving him horrified.

Before he had the chance to speak, Penny dropped her dressing gown alongside her husbands on the floor and climbed up onto the table in front of his seat, spreading her legs in front of him.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" She said in her best seductive tone.

Leonard moaned as she tangled her fingers in his hair, gently guiding him down towards her folds. He took the hint and immediately went to town on her. Penny squealed as hungrily alternated between licking and sucking on her clit.

"Leonard… Wait…" She gasped, knowing that she was not going to last if he continued like this.

He stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry, are you alright? Did I do something?" he asked, instantly worried.

Penny smiled at how sweet he was. It was little things like this that reminded her just how lucky she was to be spending her life with a guy as amazing as Leonard.

"You did plenty" she replied, gently caressing his cheek before sliding off the table and onto his lap.

He slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer before kissing down her chest and sucking one of her breasts into his mouth. Penny gripped his erection once more, lining it up with her center before plunging down onto him. They both called out simultaneously, basking in the pleasure that they were feeling. Leonard held on to the edge of the table for dear life, knocking that they could topple over at any moment, as Penny continued to ride him. He watched as her breasts bounced up and down with each thrust and it didn't take long until he felt her walls begin to clamp down around him. Time seemed to stand still as they came together, crashing into a world of pure bliss.

 **Thanks a lot for reading! 5 reviews = next chapter x**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Merry Christmas everyone! I had intended to write a Christmas chapter but I've been so busy I just didn't have the time. I hope you enjoy this one!**_

 _This chapter is based on 10x11 The Birthday Synchronicity, in which the gang are waiting for Bernadette to give birth._

Leonard and Penny lay on the sofa in apartment 4A. Their apartment 4A. They were really enjoying finally having a place of their own to do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. Penny had put on some pointless reality show that Sheldon would never have allowed them to watch. Truthfully, she didn't even like it all that much but they enjoyed doing things that they knew Sheldon would go crazy over, had he still been living there. They lay cuddled up, Leonard's arm around her waist while Penny's lay across his abdomen. He squeezed a little tighter, pulling her closer. She lifted her head from his chest and reached up to softly plant a kiss on his lips in response. Things quickly became heated after Leonard reached down, past her waist, and squeezed her bottom. It didn't take long before Penny was straddling his lap, their tongues battling for dominance as they ground into one another. After barely a minute Penny was already desperate to touch his skin, she removed her hands from his hair and down to the hem of his t-shirt, feeling herself growing more and more aroused as she slowly peeled it upwards-

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Leonard and Penny?"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Leonard and Penny?"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Leonard and Penny?"

"UGH! What does he want?!" Penny exclaimed, reluctantly letting go of his shirt.

"It's 11:45, it's way past his bed time. Something must be wrong." Leonard said, quickly jumping up and rushing to the door.

"Leonard.. Penny.. Sorry to bother you" Sheldon said, completely out of breath. "Howard.. Bernadette.. Baby.. We have to go.. Now!" he said between gasps.

Both Leonard and Sheldon jumped when a scream filled the room.

"Oh my god! It's happening! The baby is coming!" Penny squealed, grabbing the first pair of shoes she could find and rushing to door.

After making sure they had everything they needed, they rushed downstairs to meet Amy, who was already in the car waiting for them. Despite the late hour, all four of them were extremely excited and eager to get to the hospital.

They met Howard at the front doors and he lead them up to the waiting room.

"So how long have you guys been here?" Amy asked.

"Not much longer than you, we called you just before we left the house" he replied before saying his goodbyes, which were met with a mix of good lucks and well wishes.

Sheldon, Amy, Leonard and Penny watched proudly as their friend headed back down the hall to be with his wife, and soon, his child.

"They grow up so fast" Penny joked, smiling.

They began to settle in for what was sure to be a long night. Sheldon and Amy fell asleep after around an hour, their heads resting against one another. Leonard also dosed off, which left Penny awake and bored. She reached over to grab the TV controller, thankful that there was a television in the waiting room. She flicked through until she saw "Friends" and shifted around in her chair to get a little more comfortable. The episode where Rachel gives birth began to play and Penny laughed at the similarities between the episode and their current situation. She watched as Monica and Chandler sneaked away to "make a baby" in the supply closet and she was hit with an idea, one that would allow her to finish what she had so desperately wanted to finish back in the apartment with Leonard. When the episode ended she reached over to gently wake Leonard but stopped before she actually touched him. She questioned whether or not she should go through with her plan. It was a little risky, even for her, but the continuous dull throbbing between her legs that she had been experiencing for the past few hours quickly made up her mind. It was a little after 2am so she decided that the chances of them getting caught were very slim.

"Babe" she whispered softly as she gently rocked him awake. "Come with me."

Leonard opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but Penny quickly put her finger up to her lip, silencing him.

He was still a little foggy from sleep but got up and took Penny's hand, allowing her to lead him away.

"What's going on?" he asked once they were out of earshot of Sheldon and Amy.

"You'll see." she replied, flashing him a smile.

Leonard recognized that smile anywhere, it was her flirty smile. He knew immediately that she had something planned, something that they definitely could not have done in the waiting room.

Penny lead him down the hallway, searching for the supply closet that she remembered seeing on their way up to the waiting room. It was completely silent, the only noise coming from their footsteps as they all but sprinted down the hall.

Penny abruptly wrapped her arm around Leonard's waist and dragged him into the secluded closet at the end of the hall.

"You're insane!" Leonard laughed as she closed the door behind them.

She put her arms on his shoulders and gently pulled him forwards until her back hit the wall.

"Thank you" she breathed, biting down on her bottom lip as Leonard's hand reached around to cup her bottom.

She planted sloppy kisses on his neck as he palmed her bottom.

"Penny. I need you. Now" he gasped after a few minutes of her repeatedly grinding into his erection.

She reached down between them to unbutton his jeans as he returned the favor. They quickly slipped out of their bottoms and he pressed her up against the wall once more. Penny spread her legs as his knee slipped in between them and their mouths joined once again. Their tongues battled for dominance as his fingers gently grazed along her waist, under her shirt, and began massaging her left breast, occasionally rolling her nipple between his fingers. Penny's fingers were lost in the curls on top of his head.

She squealed as she felt his hardened member accidentally run along her clit. Leonard moaned along with her as he felt how wet she was. He stared into her eyes, silently asking for permission as she nodded with a smile. They had been together for years and he still made sure everything was okay before making a move. Penny was completely taken aback when he grabbed the underside of her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist before gently sliding into her. He was sure that the wall would hold her up but placed his hands under her bottom as precaution. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size as they both reveled in the feeling before he slowly removed himself, stopping just before he came out completely and then plunged back into her. Penny wanted nothing more than to rip his top from him and feel his skin pressed up against hers but she knew it was risky to be completely nude, given that anyone could walk in at any time. Although that was part of the excitement.

"Oh God.. Oh God.." she gasped as Leonard continued to thrust into her. "Right there.. Ohhhhhhhh.."

Penny could feel the familiar tightening sensation in her stomach as she reached down to rub herself, calling out a variety of curse words as she went. Leonard began to grunt, a telltale sign that he was also about to loose himself. He sped up his thrusts as Penny rubbed herself in sync with him and they both came crashing down. Her walls tightened around him as he shot his load into her. She gripped onto his shoulders for dear life as they rode out their orgasm together, in the supply closet of the hospital, where their best friend was currently giving birth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy New Year! Sorry about the wait guys, I've been mega busy but here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy :-)**

 **( first one didn't post properly so fingers crossed for this one lol! )**

 _This chapter isn't based on a specific episode, it's just something that popped into my head._

"Hey babe" Leonard said as Penny fell down onto the sofa after a looooong day at work. "Ready?" He asked, referring to the movie they were about to watch.

"You bet." She smiled as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and flopped her head, still slightly wet from the shower she had just taken, onto a pillow resting on Sheldon's spot.

Leonard pulled her legs up onto his lap and began rubbing her feet after he hit play.

"Ahhh I love you" Penny sighed, still continuously amazed at how much of a gentleman her husband was. She closed her eyes, taking a moment to bask in her relaxation. God, it felt so good.

After around 5 minutes or so, Penny began to subconsciously voice her gratitude.

"Ohhh.. Ohhhhh right there… Yes… Mmmmm" she moaned under her breath.

Leonard continued to work on her feet, trying extremely hard to not grow aroused by the oh-so-familiar moans that were now escaping her lips although, he was usually rubbing another part of her body. He tried his best to turn his focus back to the movie, knowing that his wife had very long day, not wanting to bother her in case she wasn't in the mood.

This was simply Leonard being Leonard, however. Penny was always in the mood, tired or not.

He shifted in an attempt to hide his rapidly growing penis, which failed miserably. Penny opened her eyes to see what he was doing, even in the dimly lit room she could see the huge tent now formed on his lap. She watched for a while, entertained as he tried to ignore his erection but before long she found herself getting aroused too. She could feel her nipples rubbing against the inside of her dressing gown as she stared at his bulge, the familiar heartbeat between her legs growing stronger by the second.

She subtly opened her robe, revealing her freshly shaven, completely naked self. Having waited so long before making her move, Penny was soaked and her clit was now beating almost painfully hard. Unable to control herself, she slowly moved her hand down her toned stomach and into her wetness. Leonard was so focused on trying to get rid of his erection via paying attention to the television, he was painfully unaware that his wife was currently laying beside him, pleasuring herself. She pulled her legs away in an attempt to get his attention. Leonard turned his head immediately to make sure everything was okay. His eyes all but fell out of his head when he saw what she was doing.

"I… I….Uh.." He couldn't get any words out.

He simply continued to stare as Penny dragged her hand from her bud all the way up to her breasts and began to play with her extremely erect nipples. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and she watched as his eyes picked up everything in front of him. He admired the wet line that had been drawn from her center all the way up to the breasts that she was now playing with.

Without thinking he pulled his legs up onto the sofa behind him, tucked his arms under Penny's legs and dove in. She gasped as his mouth encased her clit and began to suck, hard. His tongue flicked back and forth as he continued to suck, bringing her all the way to the edge but never quite letting her fall off.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkkk" She screamed, grabbing the back of his head and pushing him onto her a little harder.

Leonard sped up his tongue and she began to grind on his face. He slowly inserted two fingers into her and she lost it almost immediately. Penny screamed his name as he held onto her hips, desperately tying to keep her still so that he could continue licking her as she jerked around underneath him.

"INSIDE!" she screamed. "I want you inside… NOW".

Leonard complied immediately, unzipping his pants and slowly entering her.

They gasped in unison as he sped up his movements and reached down to play with her breasts. Penny held onto his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Their moans echoes throughout the room before he quickly pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach. Penny could barely keep herself together. She loved when he took control.

He gently rubbed her cheeks before spreading them apart and plunging into her once more. She lost it almost immediately as she came, hard, soaking the couch as she went. The feeling of her walls pulsing around him was exactly what Leonard needed too push him over the edge. They came together, screaming one anothers name before collapsing in a heap of sweaty, worn out limbs.

"I love you" Leonard whispered to his wife.

"I love you too" Penny panted, still unable to think straight.

 **Well, that's it. I hope you all enjoyed. As always, 5 reviews = new chapter. x**


End file.
